Violinist of Hameln: The Christmas Story
by SilverGato
Summary: The gang from VoH prepare for Christmas at Flute's house


Disclaimer: I don't own Violinist of Hameln  
  
It was day before Christmas in Staccato Village. Everything was peaceful.  
  
"RAAAAIEEEEL!"  
  
"SIZER! I'M SORRY!"  
  
Almost.  
  
A red faced Raiel sprinted away from a mostly nude and highly dangerous Sizer. Raiel had accidentally walked in on her while she was getting out of the shower, thus causing Raiel to be running for his life (and holding his nose to try to prevent a nosebleed). Flute, who was still in bed, covered her head with her pillow. Usually she would have been up and trying to stop the fight before someone (namely Raiel) lost an arm.   
  
Today however, Flute didn't feel up to stopping the fight.  
  
"I'll let them sort it out," she grumbled and tried to go back to sleep.   
  
Three days ago, Flute had asked Hamel, Raiel, Sizer, Trom, and Oboe to stay with her through Christmas. It all seemed like a good plan and Flute was happy to be seeing all her friends again, but she hated being the one to jump in the middle of a fight all the time. Usually it was between Raiel and Hamel.  
  
However, Hamel went out to "finish some business", as he put it. Flute wasn't sure what he was going to do, but at the moment she couldn't have cared less.  
  
"Flute?" said a voice. Flute pulled the pillow off her head and looked in the direction of the voice.   
  
"Trom?" She replied. The young prince walked over to Flute.  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You don't look well," Trom said. Before Flute could reply, Trom felt Flute's forehead, "you're burning with fever. You should get some rest..."  
  
"I feel fine," Flute protested, but Trom shook his head, "at least let me do some housework. I won't push myself," she said. Trom considered this.  
  
"Well, all right, housework only though. I got to go make sure Raiel isn't dead," Trom ran off and Flute sat up.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," she muttered.   
  
Hamel and Oboe strolled through the streets of Staccato.   
  
"Oboe, I have no clue what to get for her," Hamel said for the 30th time. Oboe ruffled his feathers in irritation.  
  
"I already told you that's why I'm coming with you, I'm not going to let you pick out some ridiculous," Oboe explained.   
  
"Well, all right, let's go," Hamel walked over to a nearby stand, knocking people out of the way as he walked. He examined each object carefully, and then he picked out something he thought would be a good gift.   
  
"How about this one?" Hamel showed his gift of choice to Oboe. Oboe nearly fell off Hamel's shoulder.  
  
"Panties, Hamel?!" Oboe cried. Hamel shrugged.  
  
"I think it's a good gift," he said. Oboe sighed.   
  
"No, that would upset her," he said.   
  
"Then what would you get her?" Hamel snapped.   
  
"Hmm...I think I have an idea. Let's go, Hamel," said Oboe.  
  
Flute coughed while sweeping the floor. She wondered if it would have been a better idea to stay in bed. Flute had assigned the group different tasks. She wanted to make sure this was a great Christmas. She had Sizer cooking dinner, Trom was helping with the cleaning, and Raiel was attempting to put up a Christmas tree.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Flute whipped around to see Raiel and a fallen tree on the floor.   
  
"Urgh..." Raiel mumbled.   
  
"Raiel! Are you okay?!" Flute wondered if putting Raiel in charge in the Christmas tree was such a good idea. She had forgotten that he was pretty accident-prone. Raiel stood up and brushed the needles from the tree off of him.   
  
"I'm all right. The tree just fell that's all," he muttered in embarrassment. I've got to make this tree perfect, he thought, than maybe I can win over Sizer and maybe make her forget about the shower incident. Raiel quickly blushed and tried to push the images out of his head before he got another nosebleed. He went back to work setting the tree upright.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sizer was trying to fix dinner. Unfortunately, she had very little experience.   
  
"The generals never taught me how to cook. How am I supposed to know these things? Why isn't Trom in charge of cooking? I can clean better than cook!" Sizer said out loud. Sizer pulled out a cookbook in hopes that it would solve everything.   
  
"Let's see. What did Flute tell me to cook? Ham, pie, potatoes..." Sizer rambled off the list out loud. She then decided what to make.   
  
"I'll start with the ham first. I should start with the hardest," Sizer nodded, "then I'll make the pie last, since I don't have to cook it."  
  
Sizer fiddled with the oven for awhile. Once she had thought she had turned it on, Sizer turned around to get some of the other food ready. Sizer suddenly smelled something that filled her with dread. Slowly, she turned around and saw that the oven was on fire. Sizer shrieked then ran about in panic trying to douse the flames. She filled up a nearby pan with water and threw it on the flames until they died out. Sizer sighed with relied.  
  
That was, until Sizer realized that the oven wasn't the only thing on fire.  
  
"AHHHHH! My wings! My wings!" Sizer tried to put out the small fire that had started on her wings. To panicked to try the stop, drop, and roll method, Sizer just ran around trying to douse the flames until they eventually went out. Fortunately, her wings seemed to be okay other than the slight burn on them. Sizer collapsed on the floor panting.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm going to die from my own cooking," she muttered, feeling like a failure.   
  
Flute poked her head into the kitchen to see what the entire racket was about. Her head throbbed from the loud noises coming from the kitchen. When Sizer saw her she let out a startled yelp.  
  
"What's wrong, Sizer? I heard screaming," Flute said in concern.  
  
"Um, well, you see...uh..." Sizer glanced around nervously. Flute started to regret leaving Sizer to cook. Flute didn't want to be around the food while she had a cold, but there wasn't going to be a dinner if she didn't.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you," Flute said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile, Raiel was attempting to put up the Christmas tree again.   
  
"Ugh. Come on, if I can carry a piano around then this shouldn't be so hard," Raiel said to himself. Raiel tried to prop up the tree again and in return got a face full of pine needles. Raiel yelped and let go temporarily to rub the spots where he was poked by the needles.  
  
Unfortunately, the tree toppled over on him again.   
  
"Oww..." Raiel groaned from under the tree. He pushed it off himself and stood up.  
  
"Okay, let's try this again," he fixed the stand for the tree again and propped it up again. Much to his satisfaction, it stayed still.   
  
"Now for decorations!" he said. He noticed a box of decorations lying near him. He began rummaging through the decorations picking out what would look best on the tree. He noticed a little angel decoration that would look perfect on top of the tree.   
  
"I bet Sizer would like this," he pulled the angel out of the box and set it aside. He grabbed the gold garland from the box and began wrapping it around the tree. He tugged on it slightly.  
  
The tree fell on him again.  
  
"Urrrgh...this is hopeless," Raiel muttered. Suddenly Trom ran in after hearing the several crashes.  
  
"What's wrong, Raiel? Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"I'm okay," Raiel pushed the tree off himself. Trom bent down and examined the stand.   
  
"Here's your problem!" Trom fixed the stand and helped Raiel put up the tree. This time it stayed in place.  
  
"Uh, thanks Trom," Raiel said.   
  
"Can I help? I'm done with the cleaning," Trom asked.   
  
"Sure!" Raiel was more than happy to have some extra help. Trom picked up the garland and Raiel began putting decorations on the tree.  
  
Hamel walked away from a stand looking disappointed.  
  
"Crap, crap, and more crap. I can't find anything, Oboe!" Hamel cried. Hamel noticed another stand and began to walk to it. He was trampled by a mob of last-minute shoppers trying to find gifts for their friends and family. After Hamel stood up and walked toward the stand, he noticed that there weren't any suitable gifts. The mob had already gotten the good stuff.  
  
"Stupid humans," Hamel muttered and stomped away. He walked past a dark alleyway.  
  
"Psst," came a voice from the alleyway. He turned to see a dark figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Hamel demanded, irritated from his Christmas shopping.   
  
"Want a really great gift?" The dark figure lifted his jacket and pulled out a box. He opened it and a beautiful sparkling necklace was inside it. It was the perfect gift for Hamel.  
  
"How much for it?" Hamel asked.  
  
"That depends," the dark figure said, "do you like...gambling?"   
  
Flute was resting on the couch. She didn't feel like eating. Her eyes began to droop shut. She felt hot and nauseous.  
  
"I wish Hamel were here. He's been gone so long," Flute wondered if he was going to come home anytime soon.   
  
The meal had been great thanks to Flute helping Sizer. Trom, Raiel, and Sizer had finished eating and now Trom was helping Sizer clean up. Trom look over at Flute from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm worried about Flute," Trom said to Sizer.  
  
"She'll be fine in a few days. I wonder what's taking Hamel so long to get home. It doesn't take that long to buy gifts," Sizer imaged the things Hamel could be doing," maybe he's off causing mischief..." Sizer thought out loud.  
  
"I'm going to go sit with Flute. Is that okay, Sizer?" Trom asked.   
  
"Sure, I'll join you shortly," Sizer said.   
  
"I lost," Hamel said in surprise after he lost a game of cards. He also lost the gift. It was getting too late to buy another one.   
  
"Too bad, guess you didn't have any luck this time. Sorry," the man said smirking. Hamel smiled.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm quite lucky indeed," he said. Before Oboe could protest, Hamel pulled out his violin and began to play it. In seconds the man was dancing about like a fool and involuntarily handed the gift over to Hamel.  
  
"Hamel, you are a sore loser," Oboe commented.  
  
"Shut up. Let's get home," Hamel pushed the dancing man into a pile of barrels and began to walk home.   
  
Flute's eyes snapped open as she heard the door open.  
  
"Hamel!" Sizer cried as Hamel walked through the door.   
  
Flute turned her head and saw Hamel. She forced a weak smile.  
  
'He's finally back,' Flute thought.  
  
Hamel was carrying some neatly wrapped gifts in his arms. Hamel dropped the gifts on the floor and noticed Flute was the on the couch.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong with her?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"Flute has a cold," Trom said, and then looked angry, "and where were you?! Flute didn't have the help she needed around the house because you were gone all day!"   
  
'I was pretty worried too,' Flute thought.  
  
"Idiots! Did you make her work?" Hamel demanded.   
  
"No, Hamel, I made them let me work around the house," Flute said. Hamel looked a bit confused.   
  
"Well, you should have stayed in bed," he said. Flute stared at Hamel as he reached for the gifts.  
  
'Is he worried about me?' she thought. Hamel handed out gifts to Sizer and Trom. Raiel, who had been busy in the other room, walked in to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Hey! Raiel! I have something special for you!" Hamel said cheerfully. He handed over a gift wrapped in silver paper. Raiel took it looking surprised.  
  
'Maybe Hamel has changed,' Raiel thought with a smile. He opened the gift and looked in shock at what he saw.   
  
It was a platinum plaque with the words "The Great Masked Penis" engraved on it.   
  
"Hamel..." Raiel was steaming.   
  
"Great! I knew you'd like it!" Hamel beamed, ignoring the furious Raiel, "now for the last gift..."  
  
"Wait!" Raiel remembered the angel he had found. He walked over to the tree and found it lying on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in Sizer's hands.  
  
"I think the tree is missing something, don't you?" Raiel said.   
  
"Raiel..." Sizer started, glancing down at the little angel in her hands.  
  
"Go ahead," Raiel said. Sizer smiled and nodded. She placed the angel on the top of the tree and stepped back to admire the tree.  
  
"Ahem. I have one more gift," Hamel interrupted. He helped Flute sit upright and gave her the gift. Flute blushed slightly and began to unwrap it. She opened the lid of the small jewelry box and saw the necklace inside. She could only stare in astonishment.  
  
"Well?" Hamel asked impatiently.   
  
"It's beautiful, Hamel..." Flute said, still staring at the necklace.  
  
"Good! I was hoping you would," Hamel said proudly.  
  
"How did you get this? I mean it's so pre-" Flute was cut off as Hamel leaned in and kissed her. Raiel immediately covered Trom's eyes. Flute's eyes went wide. Normally she would have slapped him, but she found her will weakening.   
  
Hamel and Flute both pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Hamel, you're going to get sick too," Flute said.  
  
"So what? If I can fight demons, a cold is no problem," Hamel replied. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and then both leaned forward for a more passionate kiss.   
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Sizer whispered to Raiel. She leaned against Raiel's shoulder and began to close her eyes. Raiel placed his arm around her should and pulled her closer. Raiel felt extra pressure on his other shoulder and realized that Trom had fallen asleep on him too. Raiel smiled and placed his other arm around Trom's shoulder and watched Flute and Hamel silently.   
'Now that,' thought Raiel, 'is the best Christmas gift anyone could ever have.' 


End file.
